


Don't Put Baby in the Corner

by RavenclawProngs



Series: Tumbling Through the World [11]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 20:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawProngs/pseuds/RavenclawProngs
Summary: Being a wallflower sucks, even if you're good at it.  No, especially then.





	Don't Put Baby in the Corner

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I hate this title, but it's what I had for the working title and I can't think of anything better.

Matt leaned against the terrace railing, staring off into the distance.  These functions were usually boring when they didn't almost devolve into World War III.  Frankly, Matt preferred boring, but it'd be nice if someone even remembered him enough to **talk** to him.  He sighed.  If Gil were here he'd at least have someone to dance with, but Gilbert frequently didn't attend the more formal functions these days.  Not being able to wear his uniform to them had really put a damper on his comfort level around all the politicians and various stuffed-shirts attempting to schmooze at these things.

Matthew wrinkled his nose in distaste.  One of the few benefits of his tendency to fade into the background—people seldom attempted to schmooze with **him.**

A couple ascended the steps from the garden, flirtatious laughter and light conversation following them.  Matt looked away, not wanting to spoil their evening with his envious pout.  That was another thing he could be doing if Gilbert were here.  He was so busy trying (and failing) to not feel sorry for himself, he didn't hear the footsteps leading away from the door as the couple left, and jumped in startlement at the light touch to his arm.  Turning to see who it was, his face split in a broad grin.

"Gil!  You're here?"

The albino smirked at his surprise.  "Well, I couldn't leave you all alone.  Besides, you look to be in dire straits."

Matt's brow furrowed in confusion.  "I do?"

Gilbert crowded in closer.  _"Ja._   You look like someone in desperate need of kisses."

The confusion melted off his face and Matt smiled coyly.  "Oh really?  And what do you intend to do about it?"

"Well first," Gil wrapped his arms around Matt's waist, "I'll do this."

"And then?"

"Mm, then, I'd pull you in close."  His arms tightened, drawing Matthew into his chest.  Matt's gaze dropped to his lips, unconsciously licking his own.

"And after that?" he breathed.

Gilbert leaned in closer.  "And after that, I'd kiss you."  He gave him a light peck on the lips.  Matthew pouted, expecting more.  "For as long as you want."  A longer, firmer kiss this time; smiling, Matthew leaned into it.  "As many times as it took."  This kiss was sweeter, lingering and slow.  Matt tried to follow as Gilbert pulled away at the end.  "Until you told me you've had enough."

Matt sighed, “Never,” pressing himself closer, happy and pliant in Gilbert's arms.  "I'm not sure I'll ever have enough of your kisses; you may be at this for a very long time."

Gil brought their lips together for another slow, gentle kiss.

"Then I guess that's the sacrifice I'll have to make.  It'd be terribly unawesome of me to leave you less kissed than you deserve."


End file.
